scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Beauty and the Secret Saturday
CartoonAnimationFan05's movie-spoof of 1991 Disney film, "Beauty and the Beast" Cast: * Belle - Helen Parr (Elastigirl) (The Incredibles) * Beast - Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales) * Gaston - Zeus (Fantasia) * LeFou - Mr. Burns (The Simpsons) * Maurice - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Lumiere - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * Human Lumiere - Kristoff (Frozen) * Cogsworth - Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * Human Cogsworth - Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) (Tangled) * Mrs. Potts - Gwen (Total Drama) * Human Mrs. Potts - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) * Chip - Jimmy Neutron * Human Chip - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) * Fifi the Feather Duster - Isabella Garcia-Shiparo (Phineas and Ferb) * Human Fifi - Anna (Frozen) * The Wardrobe - Marianne Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Sultan the Footstool - Dopey (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) * Dog Sultan the Footstool - Genevieve (Madeline) * The Stove - Nigel Thornberry (The Wild Thornberrys) * Philippe - Moto Moto (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Prince Adam - Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) (The Incredibles) * The Bimbettes - Bridgette (Total Drama), Pepper Ann Pearson (Pepper Ann), and Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) * Monsieur D'Arque - Clayton (Tarzan) * The Peddler Woman - Mommy Fortuna (The Last Unicorn) * The Enchantress - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) Scenes: # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 1 - Prologue # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 2 - "Helen Parr" # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 3 - Helen Parr Meets Zeus # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 4 - Professor Utonium's Invention # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 5 - Professor Utonium Gets Lost # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 6 - Professor Utonium Comes Upon a Castle # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 7 - Zeus Propose to Helen Parr # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 8 - Helen Parr Arrives at the Castle # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 9 - Helen Parr's New Room # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 10 - "Zeus" # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 11 - Helen Parr Meets Gwen, Jimmy Neutron, and Marianne Thornberry # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 12 - Helen Parr is Being Difficult # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 13 - Helen Parr Leaves Her Room/Meeting Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 14 - "Be Our Guest" # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 15 - Exploring the West Wing/Helen Parr Finds the Magic Rose # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 16 - Helen Parr Runs Off/Larry the Cucumber Fights with the Wolves # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 17 - Zeus Plans a Scheme with Clayton # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 18 - Something Special For Helen Parr/"Something There" # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 19 - Preparing the Castle/"Human Again" # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 20 - A Romantic Evening/"Beauty and the Beast" # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 21 - Larry the Cucumber Set Helen Parr Free # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 22 - Zeus's Evil Plan in Action/"Kill the Beast" # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 23 - The Castle Under Attack # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 24 - Larry the Cucumber vs. Zeus # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 25 - Transformation # Beauty and the Cucumber Part 26 - Ending Credits Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast Clips Used: * The Incredibles * Incredibles 2 * VeggieTales * Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie * The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything * Fantasia * The Simpsons * The Simpsons Movie * The Powerpuff Girls * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * Phineas and Ferb * Phineas and Ferb: The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension * Frozen * Frozen Fever * Olaf's Frozen Adventure * Tangled * Tangled: Ever After * Tangled: Before Ever After * Tangled: The Series * Total Drama Island * Total Drama Action * Total Drama World Tour * Total Drama All-Stars * Goldie & Bear * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Miles from Tomorrowland * The Wild Thornberrys * The Wild Thornberrys Movie * Rugrats Go Wild * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs * Madeline * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa * Pepper Ann * Tarzan * Tarzan and Jane * Tarzan 2 * The Legend of Tarzan * The Last Unicorn * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea Gallery: Helen Parr (Elastigirl) as Belle Larry the Cucumber as the Beast Zeus as Gaston Mr. Burns as LeFou Professor Utonium as Maurice Phineas Flynn as Lumiere Kristoff as Human Lumiere Ferb Fletcher as Cogsworth Flynn Rider (Eugene Fitzherbert) as Human Cogsworth Gwen as Mrs. Potts Little Red Riding Hood as Human Mrs. Potts Jimmy Neutron as Chip Miles Callisto as Human Chip Isabella Garcia-Shiparo as Fifi the Feather Duster Anna as Human Fifi Marianne Thornberry as the Wardrobe Dopey as Sultan the Footstool Genevieve as Dog Sultan the Footstool Nigel Thornberry as the Stove Moto Moto as Philippe Bob Parr (Mr. Incredible) as Prince Adam Bridgette, Pepper Ann Pearson, and Stacy Hirano as the Bimbettes Clayton as Monsieur D'Arque Mommy Fortuna as the Peddler Woman Melody as the Enchantress Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:CartoonAnimationFan05